freaksrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves
Werewolves are a supernatural race of shape-shifters, who have the ability to alternate between a human and a wolf form. Werewolves differ from shape-shifters in that while their relative species are independent and generally lead nomadic lives, werewolves are territorial and function collectively in "Packs". Each pack has as "Alpha" who is the leader of the pack. Werewolves are most noteable for their tempers, ability to shift into a wolf form, and their weakness to wolfsbane (and inccorectly, their weakness to silver). ☀Even a man who is pure of heart And says his prayers by night May become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms And the autumn moon is bright. "The Lycanthrope. Werewolves, a dangerous and infectious breed! These are raging monsters, they are born of beasts and the savagery of this despicable fact cannot be bred away. When the full moon crests in the sky, whosever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf. ...Let's just say if it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice -- Vampires." : —Oracle on werewolves "What about a human by day, a freak animal killing machine in by moonlight don't you understand? I mean, werewolves are badass.I myself haven't seen one in almost 20 years. You know what the best part about it is? I already know how to bring these suckers down. One of these bad boys right to the heart." : —Rayne Van Helsing on werewolves Werewolves (or also known as Lycanthropes, Lycans, Loup Garou, The Children of the Moon, The Servants of the Moon, or Beasts and sometimes even just "Wolves") are basically a supernatural species/race of shape-shifting individual creatures that have been encountered by hunters and are one of the primary creatures of the series. They are able to, through means of dark magic or a curse (usually during a full moon), unwillingly transform/morph/change themselves into fearsome, horrifying, and extremely hostile wolf creatures during full moons, shifting between human and wolf form. It has been stated that werewolves and skinwalkers are cousins. There is no known cure for lycanthropy. Werewolves are extremely savage and powerful. According to legend, it cannot abide by the scent of wolfsbane (aconite), and can only be killed by piercing the heart with a silver bullet or a blade, cutting off the head, and burning the body to ashes. One may become a Werewolf by being bitten, a pact with the Devil, a curse, drinking water from a wolf’s paw print, and other ways. Even in their human form, all werewolves do possess superhuman physical prowess. Werewolves are the most dangerous enemies of vampires because a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. Werewolves are designed to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form. Though they still hunt human prey when there are no vampires to kill. Werewolves appear to be a natural occurrence. The werewolf gene is passed from parent to child. At least one parent must have the werewolf gene, triggered or untriggered. There are no known cases of a person becoming a werewolf from a bite.Werewolves are a subspecies of humans who have the ability to shape-shift between human and wolf form. They transform and develop a wolf body inside their human body and it breaks out of their human body. The wolf that transforms back into a human will shed their wolf body and allow the human body that is inside their own wolf bodies to come out. There are only three ways for a human to become a werewolf. Werewolves can change whenever they choose to, though they should only do so when a full moon is in the sky, whether it is day or night. Their wolf is connected to the phases of the moon, with its peak form being when the moon is full as its body becomes more full as the moon does. If they transform without a full moon, they risk becoming a mentally and physically unstable werewolf that is consumed by its condition until it dies from it. Parts of the wolf body can manifest from the human body on the werewolf's will, though this usually happens when the wolf body is incomplete inside the human one. This to will risk them becoming unstable and insane, with their transformations being completely unstable as the wolf body will become independent of the human one and transform the human body involuntarily. The wolf will then be in control of the transformations instead of the human, causing the human to lose control of their own minds and bodies as well. The more unstable these transformations, the more the wolf can appear without a full moon, though at the cost of the werewolves conscious mind, which causes the wolf to even emerge from a werewolves corpse. At this point the werewolf has become a vargulf, which are commonly shown as having brightly colored and completely white fur as their condition progresses. The human form of a vargulf, should the vargulf ever take human form again, also has brightly colored and completely white hair, usually due to the stresses of their insanity. Characteristics In human form, werewolves appear no different than any other human. Only through scent can one distinguish a werewolf from a human. So other supernatural creatures who have very acute senses, such as vampires or certain fey creatures, can identify a werewolf apart from a human. However, in human form, most werewolves, male or female, all appear to be slightly more muscular than the average human. In their wolf form, they appear to simply be a very large, very muscular wolf, with the strange twinkle of intelligence dancing in their eyes.Though to a human, and probably most other races, they appear only slightly larger in size than an average wolf, actual wolves seem to be able to tell the difference. Wolves appear to fear a werewolf, in all forms, and will often take direction from werewolves through the empathic connection that all werewolves possess with canines. A werewolf's wolf form does not appear to require any correlation with its human form (e.g. eye or hair color), and it appears to be left up to chance. Even in human form, werewolves have a higher body temperature than humans do. During a shift, a werewolves' anatomy changes completely from human to wolf. As with their cosmetic features, werewolf anatomies are not influenced by their human form. Feeding Werewolves appear able to eat anything that a human can. However, in their wolf form, werewolves can digest anything a normal wolf can consume. Creation Being a werewolf is innate. One or both of their parents must be a werewolf themselves. If only one parent is a Werewolf, there's a chance the child will not be. But if both parents are werewolves, the child(ren) will certainly be a werewolf. Humans (and other supernaturals) cannot be turned into werewolves through bites or other methods. Strengths *''' Enhanced Strength''' - Even in human form, werewolves are noticeably stronger than the average human. Capable of tearing a door clean off of its hinges with one hand, werewolves are a force to be reckoned with should they lose their temper. *'Wolf Form' - Werewolves can change at will but shift naturally during the full moon. Being a separate biological lineage to Shapeshifters, they can only assume one form (wolf). They retain their human intelligence in wolf form. *'Enhanced Senses' - Even in human form a werewolf possesses enhanced wolf-like senses and instincts. They're able to sense and smell things normal humans can't. *'Enhanced Agility' - Werewolves are known to be very agile with enhanced reflexes. Even in human form they can leap, climb, pounce and react faster than humans can. *'Animal Empathy' - All werewolves have ability to sense the emotions of canines of any breed, dogs, wolves, foxes, so on. Additionally, they are able to empathize with the animal, expressing to the animal how they feel, allowing the werewolf to actually utilize a very rudamentory form of communication with lesser species. Weaknesses *'Wolfsbane' - The effects of Wolfsbane vary depending on the type, amount and delivery method. It can cause hallucinations, weaken, render unconscious or kill werewolves. *'Silver' - Silver does not have any more of an effect on werewolves than it does on a human. This is a myth, one that werewolves are aware of, and do not try to discourage.